


The Brightest Timeline

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child from the future comes to fix stuff AU, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: "I'm your daughter from the future," she corrected Lance's internal monologue, "and I'm kidnapping you for the sake of multiversal peace."[Allura/Lance, implied Shiro/Keith. Post S8 and epilogue complaint, but not for very as you probably guess from the quote.]





	The Brightest Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the entire series. Canon compliant (but not for very long, lol). For hc_bingo, prompt is "family."

Title: The Brightest Timeline  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith (implied), Allura/Lance (main pairing)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Spoilers for the entire series. Canon compliant (but not for very long, lol). For hc_bingo, prompt is "family."

He was having trouble getting up just because of the weather, Lance assured himself as he hit the snooze alarm on his phone again. The weather had been grey and gloomy for almost a week now, and that always affected his mood. It wasn't because it was getting close to the anniversary of her death (sorry, sacrifice, heaven forbid we let ourselves be sad, heaven forbid we not laugh and smile how wonderful and perfect our lives now are because she died). It wasn't because he dreamt of silver hair and tearful blue eyes.

It wasn't because his markings burned every night.

 _Okay, enough moping, move your butt, McClain._ He had a full day of work, not to mention he needed to drive and drop off the juniberries for the farmer's market (this time of year, kids loved giving them to their sweethearts).

He showered, shaved, brushed his teeth. His hair was fine; no need to brush it. After some searching, he found some clean clothes. He shrugged on his jacket, double checked that his phone and keys were there, and opened his apartment's front door.

Allura was waiting for him at the front door, and she was **mad**.

"I'm your daughter from the future," she corrected Lance's internal monologue, "and I'm kidnapping you for the sake of multiversal peace."

She hit Lance with a bolt of pure quintessence. He went out like a light.

\--

_Okay, maybe if I poke him he'll wake up..._

Lance grunted as a finger poked his cheek--and then a hand grabbed his ear.

If he hadn't been tied to a chair, he would have put up a proper fight. "Hey, quit it--" Lance shut up when he got a good look at his kidnapper's face.

She looked so much like Allura he wanted to cry. The delicate features, the steely gaze, the white hair, but... her jaw was a little too sharp. Her ears were a little too round. And those were definitely Human eyes in her face. He... Lord, he could bits of himself in her features as well, he really was...

_Stop fainting already!_

Lanced screeched as water hit his face. "Will you quit that?!"

"Not until you give me answers." She spoke with the power of a leader, but there was an undercurrent of vulnerability. She wasn't going to admit it, but she was scared.

"Well, what do you want me to say? You said you're my daughter, and okay, you look the part, but Allura..."

_To Allura, they all say say with gleaming grins, wine nearly overflowing from their crystal glasses, who died so we could be happy!_

"Allura's dead."

"Yeah." His daughter (?) ran a hand through her short white curls, biting her bottom lip. "I kinda noticed when her memorial statue was the first thing I saw when I entered the planet's atmosphere."

"That must have been hard." Even if he still wasn't completely sure what was happened, he felt for her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't feel bad for me. I plan to save her, and you're going to help me." She held up a finger. "Tell, me Dad--Lance, whatever. Why did you let Mom die?"

"I **didn't** \--" Except he did. And... and there was no heat in her tone.

"I remember on my tenth birthday, how you told me that you refused to let her die because you couldn't imagine the universe without her... so you sacrificed the lions instead." She eyed him levelly. "Don't you think it's a little weird that when she supposedly had to give up her own life, you suddenly forgot that bit?"

"I... I don't know."

"Neither do I. That's what we're gonna figure out."

"... Okay." Yes, the situation was weird, but if there was even a glimmer of chance he could save Allura, then he was going to take. "By the way, it would help if I knew your name."

"Melenor." She smiled, just a little shy. "Call me Mel." She then moved to untie him. "We should check on Uncle Shiro and Uncle Keith next--"

Wait. What? "Shiro dropped off the gird after he married Curtis. Keith's on a deep space mission with the Blades."

 

Mel was so startled, she stopped untying him. "In what universe would Uncle Shiro marry someone who's not Uncle Keith--you know what?! Never mind." She huffed as she resumed her work. "We got some extra stuff to fix, and no time to lose.


End file.
